Martin Wheeler
Martin Wheeler is a writer, historian, and philosopher that lives in New California. He was born in 2229 from his mother Susannah Wheeler and father Eddie Wheeler. He was old enough to witness the “golden age” of the New California Republic under Tandi. Growing up in Shady Sands, he had a good education with history and politics as his favorite subjects. But this, with the end of Tandi’s presidency, would create a new goal in him that would make him write books about corruption, overexpansion, and other problems within the Republic government. At the same time, however, he would grow closer to the NCRPR when he wrote the script for an NCR radio show called Our Mission in the Mojave. History Marton was born in 2229 in Shady Sands, the capital of the New California Republic. Growing up, he had a decent education and a good life with his father as a merchant and his mother the secretary of a senator. Martin grew close to history and politics as his favorite subjects around the age of twelve. By seventeen Martin would confirm that he would want to go into politics as his career. His first job in politics was as a paid intern to an NCR senator. However, during this, he would also spend his free time (away from both work and school) writing down his political beliefs. He would catch the attention of a certain professor from the Followers of the Apocalypse who would begin to teach him more about politics and writing. When he was twenty one, his first book would be published: The New Californian Dream. The book was written to show how the NCR had reached the height of its power under the “great leadership” of President Tandi and what it meant to be a Californian under all of the benefits of a nation. Along with this, it included many political elements that Martin believed in including how the Republic should be run. Written works ''Our Mission in the Mojave'' Our Mission in the Mojave is a radio program written by Martin Wheeler. Unlike much of his work, this was made as more of a morale booster and propaganda towards support for the Mojave Campaign. Martin had supported this only with the fact of defeating the non-negotiable Legion and securing the valuable resources and people of New Vegas, Hoover Dam, and the region. Many were surprised by his change in tone when this first aired. Martin knew that the NCR had dug itself a deep hole when the Legion and NCR went to war, not to mention the corruption, economic collapse, and warring with other factions that had been brought to the Republic. He knew that, after the poor performance shown by Kimball, that the population would greatly oppose him and other senators who stood for the expansionist ways of the NCR. So his hope was for the NCR to win, secure the region, and then take in reformation. Aside from this, he also knew that the Mojave would be better off under NCR than Legion. ''Taming the East'' ''The New Californian Dream'' ''Tales from the Old North'' Category:New California Republic